


Party

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [30]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Cliffhangers, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunkenness, F/M, Fanfiction, Friendship, Fucking, Heartache, Kidnapping, Long Shot, Love, Love Confessions, Multi, Partying, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:02:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree, Hancock and Valentine spend the day at Sunshine Tidings and attend the party, too. But before anything else - let's start with some good, well deserved sex. 2nd Long shot of Ree & Hancock (And Valentine).





	Party

I slept the following night without dreams. I was dead-tired and only woke up when heard trees being cut down nearby. My left arm was asleep and my neck was aching, but Hancock had insisted for us to share a bed – even though the beds in the cottage weren't meant for more than one person.

Nick had laid himself on one of the beds in the evening, but now the bed was empty. Back in the underpass he had said that he didn't need to sleep and that he missed it, but later he had explained that he could close his eyes and let his system do a memory scan – it takes a while and he's able to see images from here and there, and as far as he knew it was the closest to him ”dreaming”. So either he'd already done his memory scan and left, or then he had been out exploring the settlement the whole night. I'd put my caps on the latter option.

Hancock woke up as I was sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to get the blood circulate in my arm again. His hand wrapped around my waist and with a determined move pulled me back next to him, making sure I could feel his swollen, hard bulge pressing on my butt. Apparently he'd also had a good night's sleep.

”Mornin', Sunshine”, he murmured softly in my ear, kissing my neck and letting his teeth graze my skin, giving me goosebumps all over.

”John... What if Nick comes in?” I closed my eyes and pushed myself against him, rubbing a little. Making him grunt with pleasure.

”If he asks nicely he can join us”, Hancock muttered and turned me around, forcing my mouth open with his and pushing my tank top up.

As soon as my breasts were bare he moved lower, pushing my breasts up so that the hard, pebbly nipples were fully at his mercy. I winced every time he nipped on them, melted every time his flat tongue slid over them. He knew how sensitive I was there, so he had a grand time making me almost crazy with need.

When I opened my eyes and our gazes locked, he smiled devilishly. Even with his almost black eyes I could see the wanting shining from them. And for him seeing me like this, on the verge of begging, was like sugar. Or Jet. He couldn't get enough of it.

No. Now it's my turn. I knew how to play this game, too.

Before he could tug his hand under my shorts I grabbed his shirt and made him switch places with me. I straddled him, took his head between my hands and kissed him. Our hot, urgent breaths mixed together.

I slid lower, opening his shirt buttons and kissing his rough, scarred skin. Hancock tilted his head back and let out a deep, approving growl. I took my time; I explored his chest with my fingers and lips, sometimes stopped to trail my tongue along his muscles, over his ribcage, even lower...

When I reached his waist and belt, it was quite clear what he wanted. After I got the belt open and unbuttoned his pants, he sighed from relief as his hard, pulsating cock was out. But I didn't go for it yet. I let my palms rub around it, gave teasing kisses just few inches away. From the corner of my eye I could already see a small, glittering drop of pre-come on the tip.

Hancock's arm stretched and he grabbed my hair, forcing me to look up. When I saw his face I felt instantly a burst of joy and victory. His eyes had darkened and the usual playful grin was gone.

”If you don't fuck me right now, I'm _seriously_ gonna get feral”, he grunted and tightened his grip.

”That a threat or a promise?” I smiled, but I too was soaking.

I quickly got up and let the shorts fall down. Hancock too pushed his pants lower and pulled me back on top of him. He then grabbed his straining shaft, and slid the tip longways between my labia for few strokes. When he took the glans against my opening, I started pressing down and made him sink inside me.

Biting my lip I closed my eyes and just for a moment, savored the feeling. It was as good as it has ever been. His throbbing penis resonated in me and made my lower muscles tighter, which again made him grab my pelvis and thrust himself even deeper.

I obeyed his demand and started moving my hips, leaning forward and placing my hands on his chest. With clenched teeth he let me move by myself for a while, not at all as hard as he would've wanted. I couldn't miss my chance teasing him like this.

Finally, he'd had enough. With almost beastly snarl he wrapped me in his arms, lifted and practically threw me under him. He drew my legs up and over his arms, made me bend and spread even more open as I laid under him.

Then Hancock started fucking me, furiously.

With every thrust I felt like being dropped from somewhere high. The sensation of him on top of me, inside me, making my breaths wheeze, was overwhelming. My cheeks (upper and lower) were burning as he slammed against me, over and over. My breath came out in short gasps and I felt the cry building up inside me.

When he cupped my breast and squeezed the nipple, twisting it between his fingers, it was the final push for me. The giant wave came, made my back arch and almost shout out. I started cramping around his shaft inside me, which made his breathing into a series of grunts.

Hancock's hand found mine, our fingers entangled and he buried his damp face against my neck when his penis started swelling and pumping. Slowly, his muscles relaxed and we stayed like that, gasping for air. Even though he was heavy, I loved having him on top of me. I nuzzled his forehead and caressed his back, which rose and fell with his uneven breathing.

”Shit. That felt great. I didn't hurt you too much now, did I?” he panted a bit.

”If it's you, even when it hurts I love it.”

Hancock's deep, soft laughter echoed inside my chest. He pushed himself up, dipped his head and kissed me affectionately.

”Don't even remember the mornings without ya.”

…

The sun was shining high by the time we managed to get outside. Sunshine Tidings proved to be a busy settlement; The various crops needed tending, some men were in charge of the turrets functioning normally as well as guarding the limits, multiple traders came and went. Smaller children were playing next to the mess hall and the older ones were helping adults with their chores.

We found a merchant and bartered for food (we'd definitely need more on our way home) and ammo (could never have enough). I couldn't see Nick anywhere, but we bumped intoThomas who was carrying a sack of fertilizer. I barely recognized him – hair washed and cut, and a set of clean clothes on him. He looked very smart and handsome.

”Oh, hi! I didn't know if you were still around”, his face brightened when he saw us by the merchant's stall. ”I realized I never thanked you for helping me. Walker said that I could stay at the settlement for a week or so, get adjusted with the life on the surface and then move on.”

”You're welcome”, I smiled at him. Hancock nodded, but didn't seem too interested in chatting, so I hurried to continue. ”You're already working with the farmers? That's great!”

”Yeah, I got that it's the easiest job to keep me out of the way”, Thomas chuckled and flashed a charming smile. ”Did you find what it was you were looking for?”

We talked for a bit before Thomas left with the fertilizer bag, which he handled like it wasn't that much heavier than a feather pillow. Hancock looked after the synth and kept his hands in his pockets.

”I don't like him. Something's off, like Nicky said. Dunno what it is...” Hancock squinted his eyes under the sunlight.

”He seems like a nice guy who just wants to fit in. He's already helping out the people here, too.”

”I still don't like him”, Hancock muttered under his breath. ”Ya mind if I get back to the cottage? The sun really gets to me.”

”Go ahead. I'll look around a bit and see if I'll find Nick”, I gave our freshly bought supplies to him and kissed his cheek.

I walked around the settlement, peered in between the cottages and sketched a rough map of the settlement in my mind. When I passed a small shack I heard someone call out my name, and Nick stepped out.

”Hey there, kid”, he smiled and lit a cigarette. His hat and trench coat were gone.

”Hey, I was just looking for you. Is everything okay? With Mary, I mean.”

”Yeah, they're with Mr. Howard. It seems like the guy is a man of his word. Not too sure of Mary, but I suspect she'll stay with him.” Nick blew a thick cloud of smoke and for a while we watched the settlers walking by.

”Is John still sleeping?”

”No, we got some supplies but after that he said he'd get some more rest. He doesn't much care for the sun. Oh, and we saw Thomas, he was helping out with the crops.”

Nick looked up and covered his eyes from the brightness.

”It's a fine day, indeed. I've been stuck with the terminal inside, Mr. Howard asked me to see if I can fix their systems and get the security lights working again. Fancy helping me?”

”Sure”, I nodded happily. ”Just tell me what I need to do.”

The next hours went by in a blink. The terminal was an utter mess – it had been hacked, and re-programmed to be used as the main terminal and controlling the security, but at some point the system had locked the user out and reset almost everything. Nick suspected an error with the mainboard, which had caused the terminal to crawl back in its original state.

We had to check the wiring, hack the system again and run the new settings from a holodisk. After that we took turns running in and out the shack, figuring out wether the security lights did what the system told them.

Finally, when the lights were set with an automated time tables and working as they were supposed, it was almost sundown. It was still light out, but the kind of orange hue. I was sweaty but grateful that I could be of help, and Nick patted my shoulder as we watched the terminal showing us the stats and announcing that everything was Hunky-Dory.

”Great work, Ree. Thank you”, Nick nodded approvingly and I wiped the sweat off my forehead in my arm.

”Well, we make a good team”, I smiled and for a split second Nick looked like he didn't know what to say. When he noticed I was watching him, he quickly smiled reassuringly.

”Just something someone used to say to me... Well, to the original Nick, anyway. A long time ago. And speaking of time – aren't you hungry? It has been a good while since we started.”

”Actually, I'm starving”, I noticed as my stomach made an angry growl. ”But I think I'll get washed up first.”

When we got outside we saw people slowly gathering at the mess hall, so the party was probably about to start. I spotted two big tables full of food and immediately doubled over.

”Ree?”

”Ah, I'm fine. Just didn't realize it had been so long and I didn't really eat a proper breakfast”, I waved my hand but Nick gave me a stern look.

”You should pay more attention to your health. Though I'm at fault too, I didn't keep track of the time.”

I didn't bother to answer, just smiled apologetically and headed to the cottage. I found Hancock lying in our bed and an empty Jet canister next to him on the floor.

”Fun afternoon?” I asked and started peeling my clothes off.

He drew a deep breath, suggesting that he had either dozed off or high. Or both.

”A blast. What time it is?”

”Early evening. The party is starting at the mess hall, want to go?”

Hancock eyed my figure as I took off the last of the clothes and started freshen myself up as best I could over the washing bin.

”Yeah, why not. Where were you, by the way?”

I bent on top of the bin, washing my hair and trying to avoid it getting into a huge knot.

”I was helping Nick with something. And Mary doesn't seem like she and her boyfriend are going anywhere, so everything's fine for now.”

”Mm-hm”, Hancock answered and I detected a hint of scepticism in his voice, but chose not to hear it.

…

Getting a fresh set of clothes and a bowl of hot tato soup at the party made me feel great. Hancock was already mingling with some of the settlers – he had a talent of being the centre of the party if he wanted – and I was content at sitting by the mess hall's wall. I saw Nick chatting with Mr. Howard, who was apparently praising him for fixing up the terminal.

People were looking happy. There was laughter and the conversations about the future were optimistic. I was certain that at some point Sunshine Tidings could very well become another great settlement, like Diamond City. It had the right people and a good feeling in it.

”Hey”, someone said next to me and I looked up, meeting Thomas's eyes smiling at me.

”Hey! A good day?”

”Couldn't been better”, he answered and sat next to me. ”Are your friends here?”

I gestured towards Nick and Hancock, and Thomas seemed to relax a bit more when he knew that Hancock wasn't even looking at our direction.

”Want something to drink? I heard that this place makes some serious moonshine. But they also have beer, if you'd rather have that.”

I said yes to the beer, and soon Thomas came back with two big bottles and handed the other one to me. It was an unbranded bottle and tasted a bit odd, but I kept drinking. It was still cool and refreshing.

Thomas kept me company for a while. We chatted and I was more and more sure of him – he was a nice guy with an honest desire to become a normal human being. It didn't matter where he was born or if he didn't have a childhood, he intended to live the life with an open heart and mind. And he was ready to work for his happy ending, too.

”You're really an inspiration for me, Ree”, he smiled and took a swig from his bottle. ”I hope I'm not crossing any lines here, but... Why him? Why Hancock? A ghoul?”

I had to focus on not rolling my eyes. I had heard that same question in so many different forms.

”Because I fell in love with him. To me he's... Just John. A strong man, who has dedicated his life helping the ordinary people. To whom everyone's standing on the same line.”

”I can tell he doesn't like me”, Thomas snickered.

”Don't worry about that. He's just being protective because of me. So try not to take it too personally.”

Thomas fetched us new beers, then third ones and we chatted away, until he spotted a man from the field he wanted to talk to. I stayed on the bench and realized that I was quite drunk. From two beers? Seriously?

I saw Nick standing on the other side of the hall and by a coincidence he glanced at me at the same time, smiled and made his way to me.

”Having a good time?” He sat next to me and leaned his elbows on his knees.

”Yeah, Thomas was just here. Looks like he's fitting in well.”

Nick turned to look at my face with a slight frown.

”Are you feeling well?”

I looked at the almost empty bottle in my hand.

”I think I'm a bit drunk.”

Nick took the bottle from my hands, sniffed it and shot a concerned look at me.

”You drank this? This smells like it's mixed with moonshine. They do it around here, make the stuff taste better by mixing it with beer. I'm amazed you're still awake.”

”I drank three”, I confessed and saw Nick sighing, closing his yellow eyes. ”I didn't know! I thought it was just regular beer.”

”Can you stand?”

”Of course I can”, I replied with an odd struck of defiance. But when I tried to get up, it was like my legs didn't want to carry me at all. I stumbled back on the bench. ”Oh. I can't.”

”Here”, he had stood up and offered me his hand. ”It might be for the best to get you back in the cabin.”

I looked at his hand, his human hand, that was inviting me to take it. But when I couldn't focus my eyes on it, I realized that he was right. I was too drunk – the moonshine beer, or what the hell it was called, had been so treacherous that I hadn't even noticed the world starting to sway.

”Sure”, I mumbled and took the hand in front of me.

Nick helped me up, and enfolded my arm under his so that I could lean on him as we started walking to where Hancock was laughing with locals.

”John? I'm gonna take Ree up to the cabin”, Nick pushed closer and Hancock turned to look at me. He wasn't exactly sober himself, but nowhere near close to the state where I was in.

”Look at ya, Sunshine! That's my girl”, he grinned. ”Shit, you're hammered! What did ya have?”

”She was drinking the Sunshine Tiding's special”, Nick replied dryly. ”Beer with moonshine.”

”What?” Hancock looked taken aback, then grabbed my shoulders. ”Why the fuck nobody told me? Where did ya get it?”

”Somewhere over there, I guess?” I waved my hand uncertainly. I didn't want to mention Thomas, just to keep him safe from Hancock.

”Ohh, gotta have some of that”, Hancock looked excited. Before vanishing into the crowd he dipped his head and gave me a short nuzzle on my forehead.

”I'll come to you in a minute, okay? Ya gonna be all right?”

”Just have fun”, I smiled.

Nick walked me out from the mess hall and kept me from staggering and tripping over the uneven terrain and branches. It had gone dark. There was some electric lamp posts here and there, but nowhere enough to keep the whole area lit. Someone had placed oil lamps to mark the paths around the houses, too.

”Feeling okay? Any nausea?” Nick asked and I carefully shook my head. Everything was swaying, but in a gentle, pleasant way. At least for now.

”Nick... thank you for always looking out for me”, I blurted and was very aware how slurred my speech was.

Nick just sniffed. His eyes glowed in the dark, so I could at least tell where his face was.

”Don't mention it, kid.”

We were almost back at the cottage. Something was nagging in the back of my head and I pondered whether I should bring it up.  _ Oh, what the hell. It's just gonna keep bothering me otherwise _ .

”John said to me something yesterday”, I tried to focus on my spelling. ”Something about you having a thing for me?”

Nick shot a surprised look at me (I could tell, because his glowing eyes shone directly at me and a hint more brighter than usual), but then they were back to normal. He grabbed my shoulder as I was, again, about to trip on a stone.

”John has his own idea of humor”, Nick replied with his steady, calm way. ”And I'm often in the centre of it all.”

”But he told me he didn't joke”, I insisted and tried to keep my balance on the stairs which led us on the porch. ”Why'd he say something like that?”

”Told ya already. He just wants to stir things up.”

I frowned. John wasn't like that. He wouldn't ”stir things up”, at least when it involved his friends. And me. He might've played the role of a troublemaker if we'd be his enemies or people he disliked, but not with us.

”But-”

”Ree”, he interrupted with a stern voice and let my arm go. It happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to find my balance, so I teetered and nearly fell against the small table. Just in time, Nick's hands got a hold of my shoulders and I found myself staring into his eyes.

”Ree”, he smiled gently. ”Kid. You don't have anything to be afraid of. Not from me. To me, you're a smart, kind and caring girl. John's lucky to have you. I'm just an old synth, a piece of technology that was already thrown in a trash can. The best I can hope is for you, and John, to be happy.”

”But you deserve to be happy, too”, I mumbled, suddenly embarrassed.

”Funny”, Nick snorted. ”That's something John and I once raised our glasses to. Happy endings. I'm glad it worked out for him.”

I bit my lip. My thoughts were a mess, thanks to the moonshine mix, so I just acted out of impulse. I took a step forward, slid my arms under his and hugged him tightly. At once his body went tense and for a moment I really thought he'd push me away. It was the same feeling as I had when I had held his hand back at the bridge. A silent moment passed, before I felt his arms close in and hugging me back.

I had intended this to be just a friendly encouragement, a sign for him that I cared for him and wanted to see him happy. That's why the slowly building tension got me by surprise.  _ It's probably just because I'm drunk _ . But the feeling didn't leave me alone.

Opening my eyes I peeked up, afraid of what I might find. Nick's eyes stared me back under his heavy lids, giving me the impression of something... Sadness? Had I just made it worse for him?

”You have the same right to be happy as anyone”, I heard myself blurt out. ”So you're a synth, who cares? As far as I can see there are synths everywhere. Just because they're made with more synthetic flesh doesn't make any difference.”

Nick listened to me quietly, his face unreadable.

”You said you can feel love”, I continued. I had a faint feeling I'd probably regret my outburst tomorrow, but the power of alcohol sweeped it under the rug. ”So why not give it a chance?”

Valentine kept looking at me and suddenly his palm was on my cheek. It was warm.

”Don't-” his breath came out with a choke. Before he could finish his sentence, his jaw clenched. He closed his eyes, lifting his head a bit. I heard a deep sigh.

”It's late, kid. Let's get you to bed. You need anything before I leave?”

He gently pushed me further, still making sure I could stay on my feet. I really wanted to press him more on the matter, but something told me I'd better not. For some reason it was like someone had poured cold water over me.

”No, I'm... I'm fine. I'm sorry if I said something I shouldn't have. It's not any of my business.”

Nick got the familiar, gentle smile back on his face.

”Don't worry about it.”

I laid down on the bed, not bothering to get under the blankets. It looked like it was going to be a warm night, anyway. Nick left after saying good night, leaving me to sleep my head sober. When he closed the door I sighed and squeezed the pillow under my head. For some reason I found my heart aching and a strange feeling of anxiety in my gut. It was a slight concern to discover that Nick hadn't really given me any good explanation of what Hancock had said. About Nick having a ”thing” for me. Saying it was just Hancock stirring things up seemed now more of a brush-off than a proper answer.

_Because if Hancock's right..._

I didn't know how to finish that thought. How peculiar.

The cabin was dimly lit by an oil lamp, and watching it burn at the same time as the world gently twirled around me worked like a charm. My thoughts crumpled and scattered, like dry leaves on a windy day.

A cramp on my left leg woke me up. It was hard to say how long had I slept, but there still wasn't any sign of Hancock or Nick. It could've been as well a minute or an hour. And I desperately needed to go to toilet.

The world was still swaying, so I was still heavily drunk. But at least now my feet seemed like they could carry my weight, so I put on my boots and only slightly staggering opened the door. The darkness wasn't too inviting, but the air felt warm and from the porch I could see the light coming out from the mess hall. From the noise it was easy to tell that the party was just passed its peak – talking had converted into drunk shouting, laughter had a certain tone of weariness.

Like by magic I avoided the tree roots, fallen branches and stones and managed to walk about straight line. I vaguely remembered the other toilet being closer to our cabin, just around the other shed. I walked along the shed wall, supporting my steps as I went around the corner.

The sight didn't immediately make sense to my intoxicated brain. Thomas was standing over something that looked like a bundle of clothes. My sharp inhale made Thomas turn around and when he saw me, his frown turned into a smile. The same, charming smile he had worn earlier on this same evening.

”Ree! A pleasant surprise. I didn't expect you to be able to stand, or even walk for a while.”

”What...” I closed my eyes for a second and tried to clear my head. ”What are you doing?”

”Just my job”, he casually walked closer. ”I was actually going to see you next, but no harm done. In fact, this is even better. Now I don't have to make two trips.”

When he moved towards me I could see the thing I had thought was just a heap of clothes. Now I could make out an arm, and a leg. It was a person.

”Who is that? Has something happened?” It was like I couldn't fully grasp the situation.

”That? Oh, it's just Paul. I had to be a bit rough with him. He's fine. Now...”

”Wait”, I exclaimed when his hand stretched out and grabbed my arm. ”I don't understand. What did you do?”

”They're probably going to explain you everything once we get back. Come on now, unless you want me to be mean. I don't really like that- Oh, oopsie!”

His hand covered my mouth as he saw I was going to scream. The next thing happening was the air escaping my lungs with a sharp pain that exploded in my head. Something blunt and heavy had hit me just below my ribs. It took a second for me to understand that the something had been his fist.

My knees gave out, but he had a strong grip of me, so I just doubled over and coughed as tears filled my eyes.

”I told you”, he sounded annoyed, ”I don't like being mean.”

He dragged me next to the inanimated body and made me sit on the ground.

”I suggest keeping your eyes shut. It can feel a bit queasy for some.”

I fought through the pain, trying to scream again, but a sudden bright flash blinded me. The sensation of vacuum, like I was being pulled somewhere. Falling. My consciousness broke and then came the darkness.

 


End file.
